Queen Susan the Hybrid
Page in Progress. Queen Susan is the current queen of the Hybrids, a tribe formed of the many hybrids throughout Pyrrhia that lives on the old NightWing island. She is also the Empress of Pyrrhia, meaning that she is in charge of all the tribes too. She is very young for a queen, only seven, but is the greatest and wisest that has ever existed in Pyrrhia. Appearance Queen Susan is the most beautiful queen in all of Pyrrhia. Powers Queen Susan has the powers of all the tribes she is a hybrid of, so firebreath, frostbreath, venom, a poisonous barb and underwater breathing. She was born under three moons and in a red egg so she is fire impervious and has very strong mind reading and prophecy powers. In fact, her mind reading is so powerful she has mind control. She also has firescales she can turn on and off because she was born in a very large egg. Because of her MagicWing heritage she can use magic, like instant teleportation anywhere and causing earthquakes. She's an animus too, but won't go crazy because she enchanted herself not to go crazy. She can also transform into a scavenger (or any other animal for that matter,) and used that power to develop the first dragon-scavenger relations. She has a dragon name, but never uses it because just speaking it gives you extreme magical powers. Queen Susan also has the powers of any other hybrid, due to being the hybrid queen. She is an amazing fighter too, and can kill any dragon just with a glance, though this is controlable. Personality Queen Susan is really kind to everyone, but also can be tough when needed. She is very smart too, so she always knows what's best for the hybrids, who she is very loyal to. She doesn't overuse her powers, but uses them when needed. History If you are here, that means you either discovered this message by accident, or you got my message. Do not trust Queen Susan. She searches the wishstone, letting her have it again would be even more disastrous than the first time. May truth be on your side. -Trustbreaker As the legend goes, Susan appeared at six years old from the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. Seeing how the hybrids were being persecuted, she gathered them up into an army, and led them into battle against the SkyWings. Being such a great general, she easily won the battle, and the SkyWings retreated. After that, Queen Glory of the RainWings asked if she wanted the hybrids to be known as their own tribe, and she humbly accepted. The other queens, whether in fear, admiration, or both, told Queen Susan that they would respect her, and the Hybrids. Though the Hybrids initially didn't have anyplace to live, Queen Glory offered them the Rainforest. Queen Susan denied, knowing that there wasn't enough room, but she found the tunnel to the old NightWing island. Using her powerful magic, she turned the volcanic island into a beautiful tropical island, full of food and flowers! She then enchanted a kingdom to grow out of the ground, and the Hybrid Kingdom was born! It was the most beautiful of all the kingdoms, and everyone wanted to visit the beautiful palace at the center. Queen Susan then used her scavenger form to go around to all the scavenger villages and make them allies of the Hybrids. Then after showing the dragon tribes how intelligent they were, they all became peaceful with one another. But the peace could not last forever, the first real threat to her rule came soon. After working his way up to an important position in the RainWing government, a NightWing animus named Trustbreaker murdered Queen Glory, Deathbringer, and their daugher Firefly. Luckily Queen Susan was able to bring them back to life with her powers, and went after Trustbreaker to kill him. Trustbreaker created an army from disloyal NightWings, and attempted to attack the Hybrids, but Queen Susan created an earthquake, swallowing the army into the ground. Still, Trustbreaker and some of the NightWings survived and fled from Pyrrhia. Queen Susan would've hunted him down, but Queen Glory said that revenge wasn't worth it. Because of her respect for Queen Glory, she let him go even though she knew it was a bad decision and that Trustbreaker would return one day. In order to prepare for Trustbreaker's return, she enchanted a crystal ball that could watch on the dragons in Pyrrhia to make sure that none of them were still loyal to Trustbreaker. With much regret, she created a standing army so that Trustbreaker could be destroyed when he returned. Due to the intense hate of Trustbreaker very few dragons followed him, but the few who did were quickly caught by Queen Susan, and sentenced to prison until they were once again loyal. This is because Queen Susan hated killing and felt that no dragon was inherently evil and every dragon deserved a chance to become better. After the queens and the scavengers realized how Queen Susan had saved everyone from Trustbreaker, they peacefully gave up their rule to her, and lived in comfort for the rest of their lives, knowing that their tribes were in great hands. And they were, Queen Susan ruled Pyrrhia as the greatest ruler that had ever been, always knowing what was best for all of Pyrrhia. Relationships Queen Glory- Queen Susan's best friend that she secretly has a major crush on. Trivia *Loosely based on Starkit from Starkit's Prophecy. *Also loosely based on Big Brother from 1984. Gallery Queen Susan copy.png|She's so beautiful it hurts your eyes. Can you find the secret message?|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ Category:Hybrids Category:Joke Pages Category:Mary Sues Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (Lapisdragon3) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)